The Princess and The Cobbler (2018 El Kadsreian English Dub)
The El Kadsreian English re-dub of the animated film directed by Richard Williams and released in 1993, The Princess and The Cobbler,' '''was released in the United El Kadsreian Nations on August 16, 2018. It was produced in El Kadsre by Power Network, Canada by Cinelume, and the United States by Atlas Oceanic. Release The Princess and The Cobbler was released in cinemas in the United El Kadsreian Nations in August 16, 2018 and will be released on POE Video in November 2018. It premiered on television on ETVKK in December 2018 and El TV Kadsre 1 in Boxing Day 2018. Voice cast * Jedidiah Cudby as Tack the Gobbler/Narrator * Jayde Smith as Princess Yum-Yum * Andy Wilson as Zigzag the Grand Vizer * Christopher Berger as King Nod * Ryota Ružička as The Thief/Phido the Vulture * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Princess Yum-Yum's Nurse * Tanya Kasis as Mad and Holy Old Witch * Deven Elliott as Chief Roofless * Maurice LaMarche as Mighty One-Eye * Lee Tockar as Dying Solider * Marky G. as Goblet/Tickle * Justin Briner as Gofer/Slap * Marcel Casey as Dwarf * Rick Jones as Goolie * Sean Schemmel as Hoof * Patrick M. Seymour as Hook The Brigands voice cast * Corbin Berger * Brock Baker * Samuel Vincent * Ian Sinclair * Darren Frost * JP Reeve * SNO-Cone * Bill Pepsi * Christopher Sabat * Dan Green * Jason C. Miller * Coty Hodges * J. Michael Tatum * Michael Fordham * Terrance Scammell * Hideki Hamasaki * Morgan Peure Additional voices * Denny Joe * Matthew Mercer * Selah Victor * Kathleen Barr * Christopher Von Meyer * Eric Vale * Kira Buckland * Chermai Leigh * Aaron Roberts * Erin Fitzgerald * Johnny Yong Bosch * Fuyumi Hilo * Brian Froud * Nictherine Nixta * Bryce Papenbrook * Mela Lee * Kelly Sanchez * Denise Oliver * Amanda Lee * Kent Williams * Ian James Corlett * Megan Kojimo * Brandon Kane * Natasha Mills * Kanak Sylvia * Kouki Ueda * Nikole Denishlea * Terri Doty * Jill Harris * Cris George * Tara Sands * Ben Diskin * Longley Goodenmeyer * Miles Luna * Barbara Dunkelman * Kathleen Zuelch * Monica Rial * Natahan Sharp * Alejandro Saab * Sydney P. * Sandra Ozlins * Noach Irwin * Alexa Rice * Misty Lee * Cassandra Morris * Brittney Karbowski * David Howard * Goro Yukimura * Jimmie Padmore * Pauline Little * Elie Monty * Brian Beacock * Mark Camacho * Ellen David * Justin Bradley * Steve Kramer * Arthur Holden * A.J. Henderson * Joshua Fasinsen * Janice Messal * Bruno Jones * Lex Sinclair * Curtis Tirrell * Leah Clark * Sapphire * Aika Morokuzu Crew * Voice director - Christopher Berger (El Kadsre), Rick Jones (Canada), Steve Kramer (United States) * Script revisiong - Sung Gim, Robert DaMelod, Pasi Peure * Musical director - Robert Folk, Sam Xi Chan * Dubbing studio - Power Network (El Kadsre), Cinelume (Canada), Atlas Oceanic (United States) * Song studio - Power Network * Production company - Richard Williams Animation Productions, El TV Kadsre Animation * Distributed - El TV Kadsre Films Songs * She Is More Than This (vocals by Jayde Smith) * Am I Feeling Love? (vocals by Jayde Smith and Jedidiah Cudby) * We're What Happens When You Don't Finish School (vocals by Deven Elliott, Brock Baker, Bill Pepsi, Marcel Casey, Lucas Force, Christopher Von Meyer, Mr. Caillou, Denny Joe, Abel Masson, JP Reeve, Cal Gardener, SNO-Cone, Christopher Berger, Freddie Derricks, Noach Irwin, and Corbin Berger) * It's So Amazing (vocals by Jayde Smith and Jedidiah Cudby) * Am I Feeling Love? (Pop version) (vocals by Liza Crespo and Brock Baker) Trivia * Due to Vincent Price's death, El Kadsreian voice actor Andy Wilson. Others * ''The Princess and The Cobbler (2018 El Kadsreian English Dub)/Tropes * The Princess and The Cobbler (2018 El Kadsreian English Dub)/Quotes * The Princess and The Cobbler (2018 El Kadsreian English Dub)/Credits Category:Dubs Category:El Kadsre Category:Films Category:2018 Category:Canada Category:United States Category:English-language dubs Category:2010s Category:2018 films Category:2010s films